Hexepta: Turnabout Road
by Adrenaline Hack
Summary: Hexepta has been arrested for jaywalking! Can he save himself in court?


Hexepta: Mind Hack

Turnabout Road

NOTE: This fanfic is a series about Hexepta, Mind Hack, so all of my fanfics will be about different crimes, because only a weak-brained tit sucker of a book about blue suited bluff men assume stuff like this is all about **murder**

ALSO THIS FANFIC HAS BEEN APPROVED OF BY SPECULATIONARY AND MR MYSTERIOUS LIKE HOLY SHIT THIS MEANS THIS IS NO LONGER FANFICTION THIS IS **CANON**!

THE BEGINNING:

It was a morning in Hexeptia, the land of Hexepta, and Defense Attorney Argus Hakan was going to his office to defend someone.

"Good morning good fellow" he waved to the builders who were taking a break from being hard at work with the crane.

BUT, when he crossed the road, a car appeared next to him.

"I am very sorry sir but you sir are under arrest!" said the detective grabbing his ass and tossing him over the car roof and he fell into the back seat like a basketball. Argus kicked the front seat so maybe hopefully the cop would get in an accident but it never happened, so Argus was taken to the police station and he was unable to investigate, which makes sense because this is the first fanfic so it's just a trial.

The trial began immediately, Argus didn't have time to buy a lawyer so he would defend himself, even if everyone would laugh at him for it.

"The court shall begin" said Judge

"RrrrrrEADY!" shouted Argus with confidence and pride!

"So you say rookie" said Haxin Payne, "But I will make sure you go to jayl for your crime of jaywalking."

"What" said Argus but he couldn't say objection because it horrified him that this was true! How can he find the truth if the truth sent him to jail?

Payne called his witness to the stand, the detective.

~Testimony

"Argus was going to his office."

"The office was next to the crime scene."

"He walked across the road but there werent any signs saying he could."

"I arrested him then."

"Objection!" shouted Argus. "But I never get arrested for crossing that road!"

"What?" shouted detective "The boys have been slacking harrrrd!"

"Anyway!" said Argus "This is a contradiction, if its illegal to cross the road, why am I only arrested now."

"The police are stupid" said Payne

"Wrong, it's because it is legal to cross that road at all times, I just must figure out why."

So Payne called the road builders to explain.

~Testimony

"Sorry Argus but we've done a test on that road you crossed and the results say it is one of the roads you are not allowed to cross."

"Damn!" shouted Argus.

"So you are going to jail now" said Payne laughing.

Argus thought hard about what happened that morning, there had to be a secret here.

Then he saw it!

"Objection!" shouted Argus "If it's illegal to cross it at any time then why was everyone okay to cross it until now?"

"Hmm quite a problem there mate." said the builders

"It's simple, there's a curious boy who lives next to my office, he's interested in science, lets ask him if he's done a test on the road before."

The builder started sweating as the boy took the stand.

~Testimony

"I like science!"

"I have science equipment"

"I did test on your road a few days ago"

"The result was that its one of the roads you can cross at any time"

"Objection!" shouted Argus "But the new report says its a road that's not okay to cross at any time!"

"Shit shit shit NOOOO, KILL THAT BOY BEFORE HE SAYS ANY MORE!" shouted the builder and one of them ran at the boy but the bailiff grabbed him and pushed him to the floor!

"Why are you so scared builders?" asked Argus but they couldnt answer, just muttering in fear! The tension was getting up so Argus pursued in cornering, "I know exactly why this contradiction happened, the only way its possible is if the road was switched with another road!"

"HOW" shouted Payne.

"It's simple, the only way to explain this contradiction is if we're dealing with two different roads here, also remember that these guys are the builders! Builders, you are responsible for framing me, on my way to work I saw you taking a break from operating the crane! What you were doing that night was picking up the road in front of my office and replacing it with a road from the motorway! _You are the true villains_!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" screamed the builders "We'll get you some day, Argus Hakaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Okay so" said the judge "You still jaywalked, Argus, but you were not at fault, it's clear to me, so you spend a minute in prison and then you're released."

"Yayyyy" said Argus

"That means I find you **guilty** "

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY PERFECT RECOOOOORD" screamed Argus

He was dragged out of court by the bailiffs kicking and screaming and crying for his loss.

The. End.


End file.
